The Song's Disposition
by MrQuotes
Summary: Takes place right after Mega Man: Power Fighters. I tried to find a meaning of Protoman's mysterious ending. What keeps him from wanting his body to be repaired by Dr. Light. Mega Man is adamant in trying to convince him otherwise.


This is a little something I came up with to kill some time.  
  
I chose to use Mega Man instead of Rockman because that was the name I grew up using.  
  
I hope you enjoy this short narration.  
-------------------------------------  
  
After years of conflict, they could finally announce the end of a long hard fought war. Dr. Wily was defeated, as he lay on his knees, at the mercy of those who partook in the final battles. He was halted away by the police.. never to be seen from or heard of ever again. These were the thoughts that ran through Mega Man's mind. He started to remember every battle that brought him to the brink of destruction, and each instant where he thought he wouldn't survive. They began to slowly dwindle and fade. Overshadowed by the newfound hope and peace that this victory would surely bring. There would be things for him to do in life other than fighting now.  
  
Mega Man's attention turned to Protoman. The first robot ever created by Dr. Light, and his older brother. Without his help, he would never have won. Not just today, throughout the long lasting war he saw Protoman every step of the way. In one moment as an enemy ambushing him, and in another instant saving his life. Protoman would come and go like a fuzzy memory. Though he could never know, there were moments when Mega Man felt as if his brother's eyes were on him. Always with that same whistle as it were a part of his body. Along with it was the one tune that Protoman played, a melancholy yet spiritually uplifting gospel.  
  
He watched him with Dr. Light, his back turned as if he were trying to ignore him. The doctor told him about Protoman's defect in his body. He had to be fixed or his energy source would consume itself causing him to die. There was no doubt the process had already begun, so there was little time left to spare. Mega Man grew affection for his older brother, and he wanted him to be a part of the new peace the world would come to know. But he started to see Protoman walk away from the Doctor, and Mega Man heard the end of the conversation as he headed towards the two.  
  
"Nice chatting with you Doc, but I've got things to do. Later."  
  
"Protoman! Protoman! Wait, you need to be repaired!"  
  
Just like that, Protoman did what he always did, he left reasons unknown, only this time, knowing that he was on the verge of death. Mega Man was confused, so he ran up to Dr. Light.  
  
"Doctor! What's going on? Where did Protoman go?"  
  
"Protoman has refused my intervention, I was afraid he wouldn't like the idea of me working on him extensively."  
  
"But what for? I don't understand."  
  
"I think he's afraid of being reprogrammed. His anti-social behavior makes him very untrustworthy, especially at the risk of losing his mind."  
  
"But you would never do that! We have to find Protoman and bring him to your lab. We can't let him do this to himself."  
  
"Mega Man, this is his decision. No matter how much we disagree or don't understand, we have to respect it."  
  
"I'll convince him Doctor, don't worry. I'll find him and make him understand that you're doing this for his best interest!"  
  
"Wait! Mega Man we can't change his mind!"  
  
Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Mega Man left. Dr. Light made way to his lab. There was nothing he could do, but if these were Protoman's final moments, he didn't mind Mega Man being there with him for them.  
  
It was a full day after the final battle at Wily's fortress. Although he promised Dr. Light that he would bring back Protoman, he had no idea where to begin looking. As a matter of fact, he found himself wandering the busy streets of the city. Crowds of people flowed in a long never-ending stream of activity. The announcement of Wily's end encouraged people to go on with their lives without fear of attack.  
  
So this is what peace looks like, Mega Man thought to himself. From the looks of it, things seem a lot busier than it does peaceful. He could see children playing with toys in a store, and women gawking over expensive clothes in retail stores. The only robots that he saw were the clerks completing the purchases, or the ones performing heavy duty construction on prospective skyscrapers. He was happy to see people and robots so harmonious, and easygoing. He would take part in this new world some way or the other.  
  
The more he looked around the city, the more he realized how little he knew about his older brother. He ran away from Dr. Light, and was obviously disobedient to his wishes. What drove him to fight alongside them when there was such danger? More importantly, why didn't he trust Dr. Light to repair him? He created him! Too many questions left unanswered for Mega Man, and his search left him with no results or reward. He decided to give up for the day and return to the lab.  
  
It was the twighlight hours, and Mega Man was staring outside the window of the libratory. Rush and Roll had already turned in for the night, but Mega Man's thoughts couldn't be so easily suspended. Also, he could feel his presence. It felt as if his eyes were watching him again, but even with his enhanced android vision there was no sign of Protoman at all.  
  
"Sorry to see your search hasn't paid off yet Mega Man." Mega Man turned around to see Dr. Light in a night robe, and slippers on.  
  
"Yea, no luck so far," Mega Man said with a smile. "Then again I really didn't know where to start looking for him in the first place."  
  
"I understand, you're just worried about him."  
  
"I don't understand him Doctor.? Why doesn't he trust you?"  
  
"My first attempt at making a human-like robot in Protoman was a failure, but at the same time, that was what resulted in the birth of that same Protoman. When I told him he was defective and wanted to repair him, he might've assumed I wanted him to be just like you and Roll, and that he would lose who he is. Maybe if I explained it differently..."  
  
"I won't give up on him Doctor! I'll show him that you want to help him, and bring him back here in no time!"  
  
"I'm sure you will Mega Man. But before then, perhaps it'd be best if you get some rest first." Dr. Light then gave a kind smile, and made his way back into his bedroom for the night. Protoman's always helped him in one way or another, and Mega Man wanted to return the favor this time around.  
  
The wreckage of Wily's castle was beginning to be cleaned up by the labor-bots. They sifted through big and small debris, wiping away the memory of the war brought on by Wily's desire for power. He remembered many of the robots he destroyed to get to Wily, and finally put a stop to him. Many of them not at fault, but merely programmed to fight under the will of a psychopath. The prime examples of such a fate were the first six robots Mega Man. Created merely to perform service to humans in heavy labor jobs. Each one of them he destroyed, but each one of them were his brothers, created by Dr. Light, but reprogrammed by Wily. Is this what Protoman was thinking about?  
  
Mega Man came to the realization that he really couldn't find Protoman no matter how hard he tried. In fact, it was always the other way around. He began to worry. Did the defect already run its course through Protoman's body? Was he already dead? Or did he finally just up and leave, never to be seen by Mega Man again. The sun had already set and the night time was crawling upon the city like a living shadow. Mega Man was about to give up and return back to the lab.  
  
And then he heard that same whistle and tune....  
  
Mega Man turned to see Protoman's silhouette a distance behind him. He was standing on top of a skyscraper not too far from the remains of the castle.  
  
"Protoman!" Mega Man was hastily jumping buildings to get to his older brother. His scarf blew along the wind, the whistle still on his lips, playing his one song. When Mega Man got to him, he stopped, Protoman was still playing the tune. It was the first time he heard more than just those first five notes. He reveled under his brother's song, the hypnotizing lullaby echoed throughout the silent city streets. After a few minutes, Protoman finished playing his song.  
  
"Do you have any idea how badly you stick out in a crowd little brother?"  
  
"You mean you were watching me this whole time?"  
  
"I couldn't help it, you were in every inch of the city. It's kind of obvious you were looking for me. Since you couldn't find me, I found you. Is this about the Doc?"  
  
"Protoman, why won't you let the Doctor fix your defect?" Protoman's expression didn't' change. His eyes were unreadable under the black shades build into his helmet, and he stood arms folded staring into infinity.  
  
"The Doc got the message, I don't why it can't reach through that titanium skull of yours."  
  
"But if you don't let him fix you, you'll die! The defect in your system is going to destroy from the inside out. Don't you understand?"  
  
"This is my body Mega Man not yours. You telling me things I've already felt happen in my body. But it doesn't matter. This is none of your business. It isn't the Doctor's business either."  
  
In that same instant, Protoman took his shield from his back and jumped to Mega Man, poised for attack. Mega Man in shock dodged his charge and summoned his arm cannon. He fired two shots, only to be deflected by Protoman's shield, and before he had time to recovery, Protoman's shield caught Mega Man square in the face, spiking him into the ground. Mega Man was incapacitated, and at Protoman's mercy. Protoman then removed his shield from Mega Man's face and helped him up.  
  
"You're the one that's worried about me, but for some reason I'm still stronger than you. I'll say the same thing I said to the Doc. I'm unbeatable, no matter what."  
  
"So you really don't trust Dr. Light."  
  
"Don't be so dense, I know that Dr. Lights one of the most decent people in this world. He wouldn't intentionally do anything to mess me up."  
  
"But, I don't understand. If you trust him, why won't you let him fix you?" Mega Man was beyond confused by Protoman's attitude.  
  
"Protoman is who I am. The first creation under Dr. Xavier Light. I was born with a will, and the freedom to do anything that I desire. This body may be defective, but this is a small price to pay in order to be who I am."  
  
"It doesn't make sense to me Protoman."  
  
"We are who we are. No matter how much we may change. I was born with the defect and I'll live with it until my last day. I think of all the robots I've destroyed, we've destroyed. To go and get a fresh start in a new and improved body, it's unjustified. I won't cheat my way into a new life, because if I did, then I know that I really would lose who I am."  
  
"But Protoman, it just doesn't seem fair. I wasn't born with any defect. And I have the same human properties you do..."  
  
"You're right. It doesn't seem fair. But then again, this world was never built on fairness to begin with. All that can be done is to make the best out of the things we have going for us."  
  
"So much of this, I don't understand what you're trying to say."  
  
"It's alright Mega Man. You don't have to understand it now, you may be a robot but you're still just a kid. This peace, you've fought hard for it. You should do your best to enjoy it."  
  
"But you fought just as hard as I did. You can stay with us Protoman. In the lab with Dr. Light, Roll, and Rush. We can be a family."  
  
Protoman then turned to his brother with a smile on his face. "You really are so simple. The truth is I don't need your family. And I still have unfinished business elsewhere."  
  
"You're still going to fight? There is peace in this world now Protoman!"  
  
"You're wrong. The war may be over, but the fighting will never stop. I have to face my decisions, and its consequence."  
  
"But where are you going? Your defect, it'll kill you!" Mega Man's systems began to run through great deals of anxiety. Thoughts of not seeing Protoman anymore. A new emotion that the human side of his body was beginning to experience. He didn't like this feeling at all.  
  
"Don't get yourself worked up for nothing little brother. Just remember what I said. I'm unbeatable. No matter what. No robot, no defect will keep me from living. So enjoy what you've earned here. I'll be back for a good fight. Trust me."  
  
Those were the final words he heard Protoman speak before his body atomized and disappeared to places unknown. He stood alone on the ledge of the skyscraper. He could still feel his brothers eyes watching him. While he was sad, he was a little happy at the same time. He learned a great deal about his brother in these last few moments. And he understood what the song he played meant. Playing those notes in his head, they sang the sweet sorrow in which Protoman had lived his life. The joy of freedom, living how he felt. But at the same time knowing the cost, that he would eventually die from the defect in his body. "No matter what." Those words stuck closest to Mega Man. Those were the words that his brother seemed to live by.  
  
He took his brothers message close to heart. He would enjoy the peace he fought so hard for. He would find another meaning other than fighting. But if the fight would once again reach his home, he wouldn't hesitate to stand and fight for those that needed him. He was also sure that one way or another, his brother would be here by his side.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed this little story. I don't know if I want to add to it or not. Seems fulfilling as it is.  
  
"We are who we are. No matter how much we change." 


End file.
